This invention relates generally to a pallet assembly.
Pallets are often used to store and transport goods. Pallets maintain the goods at a distance above the floor such that they can readily be lifted and moved by a forklift. Plastic pallets are lighter and more durable than wooden pallets.
Some pallets comprise upper and lower decks separated by a plurality of columns that maintain the space between the upper and lower decks. Other pallets include only an upper deck supported by a plurality of columns. In either case, forklift operators sometimes move the loaded and stacked pallets by pushing on one of columns with one of the fork tines of the forklift. This may eventually damage the outer wall of the column. The damage is usually cosmetic, not structural; however, the appearance of the damaged column may lead some to believe that the structure of the pallet has been compromised and that the pallet needs to be replaced prematurely.